Truth or Consequences
by BlackWidow101
Summary: "They were the best of friends. Inseparable. But then Kaitlyn made a mistake...she abandoned AJ. And AJ refused to let that go without consequences." Now, they were the perfect example of best friends turned bitter enemies. But who knows...maybe a certain Straight Edge Superstar and Celtic Warrior can change that. Eventual AJ/Kaitlyn friendship with AJ/Punk and Kaitlyn/Sheamus
1. The Sweetest Thing

**Yes, your eyes do not decieve you. This is a brand new fic. Chickbusters, Punklee and Kaitmus? My favorite combo! Enjoy, and I'll see you at the bottom! ;)**

* * *

They were the best of friends. Inseparable. But then Kaitlyn made a mistake...she abandoned AJ. And AJ refused to let that go without consequences. AJ had seen the truth. She had seen the line in the sand. At first, it was difficult to see it. They had been besties for so long that the mere thought of Kaitlyn leaving her was wrong. They had done everything together, and AJ had thought that it would remain that way forever.

But of course-just like all of her relationships-Kaitlyn had left her for that damn Divas Championship. She was determined to get that the butterfly emblazoned championship from Eve that she literally shoved AJ away when she needed her most. Where was Kaitlyn when CM Punk left her? Where was she when she was going through the whole 'AJ Scandal' crap? Or when Daniel Bryan embarrassed her?

So here she was, sitting on a crate and watching Kaitlyn talk to Natalya about her secret admirer. She couldn't help but smile as she watched Kaitlyn insult her new best friend and walk away, leaving Natalya to pout alone. Her plan was coming to a head. On Monday, she would be facing that secret admirer that she loved so much. Kaitlyn thought that she was getting everything she wanted.

But _AJ _was the one who would get everything she wanted.

She jumped off the crate, skipping to the private locker room her, her boyfriend Dolph Ziggler(or Ziggy as she liked to call him) and their bodyguard Big E Langston had rented. "Hey Ziggy," she greeted, kissing Dolph on the cheek.

"Hey babe," responded Dolph dryly.

AJ frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just worried...about you," said Dolph, "I think you're obsessing over Kaitlyn too much."

"Ziggy..." AJ was speechless. How could he not understand why she was doing this? Surley Dolph wasn't that oblivious to her situation! "She abandoned me. All those guys used me and threw me away like trash! And Kaitlyn was nowhere to be found! I needed her, and where was she?"

"I understand that," said Dolph, "But don't you think that your plan is a bit _much_?"

"No," seethed AJ, "I'm only making Kaitlyn feel _a fraction _of the pain she made me feel." The room was silent for a minute before AJ stood up and left, trying to focus on the positives.

Monday. Monday, everything was going to fall into place.

* * *

_"How are you feeling right now? Worthless? Alone? Broken? Well, that's exactly how I felt when you abandoned me. You see Kaitlyn, I've spent the last year of my life letting men hurt me. Daniel Bryan, CM Punk, John Cena...they used me. They took advantage of me and they shattered me like glass! And where was my best friend? Chasing the Divas Tittle. But even shattered glass, if you handle it wrong, can cut you pretty deep. __No, no Kaitlyn, I'm smart. Maybe you can beat me in here, but I can beat you up here. I used to put you on the pedestal, and now I can push you off and laugh as you fall all the way down. You're so sad. Weak. Pitiful. Face it Kaitlyn, you're just trash. __You have no one...no love...none of these people give a damn about you. The only thing you have that is worth anything is the Divas Title, and come Sunday, you won't even have that. I am going to beat you, and I am going to get anything I ever wanted. And you, you're just gonna crawl back to whatever trailer park you came out of in the first place. Remote in one hand, junk food in the other giant man arm, eating you emotions, like the worthless, pathetic, useless, unloveable cow-"_

AJ didn't care that she didn't get to complete her rant. Her plan had worked. Kaitlyn was distraught. Kaitlyn was shattered. Kaitlyn was feeling everything that AJ had felt. She skipped the halls, getting confused looks from everyone who passed. She didn't care what they thought of her. She was that happy. Her cheek still stung from Kaitlyn's slap, but she thought

"AJ." She stopped and spun. She found herself staring into the bright blue eyes of the Celtic Warrior Sheamus. "What was with that?" he asked, his Irish accent booming in frustration.

"That was my masterpiece," she smirked. AJ turned to skip away, but Sheamus jumped in front of her. He was pretty fast for a man his size. "Move you walking jar of mayo!"

"Real funny," Sheamus said sarcastically, "I'm serious, lass. What you did to Kaitlyn was mean and degrading. She's hurt AJ I don't know why you did it, but I just need you to know that that was wrong."

"Am I supposed to care?" AJ asked with a scoff, "Because I don't. So you can take your pale behind and stomp back to wherever you came from." With that, AJ shoved past Sheamus and skipped away. Why did he care about Kaitlyn's feelings? _Stupid romantics_, she thought to himself, _Then again, I should be the last one talking_.

She was thankful the Divas Locker Room was empty. She could just pack up and go. She did, putting all her stuff into her suitcase. She enjoyed the peaceful silence...until someone behind her screamed, "What is wrong with you?" in an angry British accent.

AJ smirked, turning around and facing Layla. "Hey there, Lay! So good to see you again! I missed you!" Sarcasm dripped from her tone, and AJ laughed at Layla's scowl. "Well that's not a pretty face."

"How could you embarrass Kaitlyn like that?" Layla said, "I thought she was your friend!"

"She was," said AJ through gritted teeth, "She was my best friend. We were like sisters, we were like a chain link fence, unbreakable." Then, she took a deep breath and smiled. "But that was then. This is now. Kaitlyn used me for her own purposes then tossed me away like trash. She made me feel like trash, Layla! Friends aren't supposed to do that! Well I am _not _trash. I'm just making Kaitie feel the pain that I felt. Believe it or not, I admired Kaitlyn. But it was all one-sided. So...here we are."

Layla stood in shock, trying to read AJ's face. However, AJ was good at wiping her face clear of emotion when she needed to, so she did this. The two ladies stared into each other's eyes, Layla confused and AJ emotionless.

"You're nuts," whispered Layla, "Crazy."

"No," AJ said with a proud smirk, skipping over to her. She stood up on her tippy toes, leaned to Layla's ear and whispered, "I'm smart." Then she grabbed her bags and skipped away. She shoved Layla and Sheamus out of her mind. Payback was Sunday. She needed to focus on defeating her former friend on Sunday. She was determined to take that precious Divas Championship from Kaitlyn and put it around the waist of someone who actually deserved it, someone actually who earned it.

Payback was going to be the sweetest thing AJ had ever experienced.

* * *

**So...something different! Even though I love the AJ vs. Kaitlyn feud, I've always loved the Chickbusters. So, I'm making them make up! I'm also making AJ/Punk and Kaitlyn/Sheamus as well, so prepare for that! Should I continue? If I do, a Kaitlyn POV will be next chapter. Review, follow, favorite, all that good stuff. Thanks, and I hoped you enjoyed it! :)**

**BlackWidow 101**


	2. Comforting and Reuniting

_Don't tap. Don't tap. Whatever you do, don't tap. _Kaitlyn willed herself on, trying not to give up. She collapsed on the mat, giving the leverage AJ needed to apply more pressure on her arm. Kaitlyn was fading. She was able to escape the Black Widow submission hold before, but this time was different. With no other choice, Kaitlyn tapped.

Kaitlyn crawled over to the corner, watching her former best friend celebrate her victory. She couldn't help but cry; the sick smile on AJ's face was too much to bear.

It was a rare moment of overconfidence by Kaitlyn that proved to be her undoing. After connecting her signature spear on AJ, the blonde grappler crawled over the challenger and blew her a kiss, which allowed her opponent enough time to recover and kick out of the ensuing pinfall. A second spear attempt left Kaitlyn barreling into the turnbuckle, enabling her rival to apply the Black Widow. Unable to find the strength, the powerhouse Diva succumbed to her rival's submission maneuver by tapping out, conceding defeat and the Divas Title as a result.

In other words, Kaitlyn had the match in her fingertips. And she let it go just to blow her some stupid kiss.

Kaitlyn walked away, turning to glance back at the ring. The Chicago crowd began to chant, "You tapped out! You tapped out!" All of the emotions that had bubbled up inside of her-rage, embarrassment, self pity-boiled over as she dropped down to her knees and began crying. She had officially lost everything-her title, her pride, her dignity-_everything_.

She felt someone clutch her from behind. "It's okay," whispered Layla in her ear as she hugged Kaitlyn. She wanted nothing more but to believe her as Layla helped her up and lead her backstage. She wanted nothing more but everything to be okay as Alicia Fox and Natalya gathered around her and tried to comfort her. Kaitlyn wanted nothing more than the night to be over as she shoved her friends away and wandered off to be alone.

She propped herself against a wall, buried her head in her hands, and sobbed. This had to be the worst night in her life ever. She just wanted to scratch the day that she and AJ met out of history. She wanted to bury NXT, to squash the Chickbusters. Every moment, every memory that Kaitlyn and AJ had shared, she wanted to destroy. _I need a beer_, Kaitlyn thought, _Or two. Or three. Or four._

"Don't you think that four is a bit much?" Kaitlyn looked up and was startled to see Sheamus standing there. "You okay, lass?"

"I'm fine," said Kaitlyn, wiping her eyes. She laughed. "I must look like a demon right now." She could imagine the mascara and makeup dripping down her face with the tears. She must've looked like a monster.

Sheamus shook his head. "AJ's the real demon," Sheamus said, "Who knew she could be that mean?"

"She's crazy," hissed Kaitlyn. She knew. Maybe she always knew, but she was so good at hiding it. Whenever AJ was around her, she was that little ball of spitfire, not the crazy chick that everyone had come to know and love. Or in Kaitlyn's case, despise with a passion.

"But I thought it was all just an act," said Sheamus. Then he shrugged. "Turns out its dead true." He couldn't help but felt bad for Kaitlyn. He couldn't imagine having a best friend like Kaitlyn and AJ were betray him like that. So he pulled Kaitlyn into a warm embrace, Sheamus's strong arms wrapping around the Hybrid Diva.

"Congrats on your win over Sandow," she said, trying to change the subject.

"I'm a smart fella," said Sheamus with a smile. It made her smile too. It was that bright, cheery, infectious smile that Kaitlyn always loved people to have. AJ had that smile, but she shook off the thought. She had a shoulder to cry on, albeit a _pale _one.

But it was a shoulder nonetheless.

* * *

To be honest, AJ didn't really know where she was. She had just skipped her way to a staircase and sat there, clutching the Divas Championship like it was her child. She was near tears, but for the first time in a long time, they were tears of joy. Before she knew it, an interviewer and a cameraman had found her. "We just wanted to get your opinion on winning the Divas Championship," the interviewer asked. AJ giggled. _AJ Lee, Divas Champion. _She could totally get used to being called that.

"I've been working for this for _fourteen _years. I knew this is what I wanted, I knew I was gonna get it, and every step I took was for this moment. And there was no way I was leaving Chicago without this. She breathed a sigh of joy as she clutched the title closer. Then, with a smirk, she added, "How do you think Kaitlyn's doing?"

The interviewer and the cameraman after that question. AJ was actually grateful for their absence; she wanted to be alone. She just closed her eyes, soaking in this moment of glory and joy and perfection. No one could take this moment away from her.

"Well, well, well." AJ jumped, startled at the voice. She turned, stunned to see the Straight Edge Superstar himself CM Punk before her. The look of sheer shock on her face made Punk's smirk grow. "We meet again."

AJ rebounded. "Why are you here? Do you still dig crazy chicks?"

Punk shrugged. "Maybe." Well _that _wasn't answer she expected. "You should know that most people who win their first championship don't lock themselves in a stairwell and cry."

"You know that I'm not like most people," said AJ defensively,"and I wasn't crying."

"Trust me, I know. I've got the countless memories to prove it." Punk held up a tattooed hand, beginning to count off all the strange moments he and AJ shared. "Let's see. You've kissed me then shoved me through a table. You then proceeded to kiss me again four days after. You proposed to me and slapped me on the same night. I could go on all night long."

"You didn't seem to mind," muttered AJ. Punk scoffed at her comment. AJ's smile was long gone. Why was he here? "You never answered my question."

"What question?"

"Why are you here?"

Punk shrugged, staring at the ground. "Just wandered here I guess. I found you here and I couldn't help but say hello." AJ rolled her eyes. "Congrats." AJ turned her head, confused. "Congrats on your win."

"Thanks," said AJ, skepticism in her tone. "Congrats to you too. The crowd loved you."

"It's a Chi-town homecoming," said Punk, "Of course they loved me!" The stairwell was silent for a moment before Punk spoke up again. "Doesn't your latest victim have a title match tonight again?"

"You mean Ziggy?" asked AJ. She gasped. How could she forget!? "He does! I've gotta go!" She stood up, clutching her Divas Title and began to sprint away. Suddenly, she stopped and turned. "He's not my latest victim. I love him," she told Punk before taking off.

* * *

**Thanks for the love guys. Totally didn't expect 10 reviews! I would like to thank WhiteAsukalover, Zombie-Beards, Dean's Deadly Sin,Hatter-Zombie. ate. your. brains., BreakTheWallsx, Ajleelover, LoveCharlene, heidipoo, 1 Crazy Brunette Goddess, and Christia. Lee6 for their wonderful reviews! They made me wanna update ASAP! Thanks to the favoriters and followers as well. I didn't forget you!**

**As as reward, I threw in some Kaitmus and Punklee for you! Did you like it? Do you want more? Review and tell me! Thanks in advance!**

**BlackWidow101**


	3. Going Out

Raw was probably the most fun AJ had ever had. Last week, the Monday after Payback was awful. She was celebrating her big victory when that old, jealous Stephanie McMahon interrupted her and threatened her. Then, to make things worse,Kaitlyn came out and tried to beat her up. She refused to let that happen again. She loved putting on that body suit. She loved strutting out there and pretending to be Kaitlyn. She loved mocking the secret admirer thing with Big E.

But the thing she loved the most happened backstage.

"Real cute." AJ looked up, finding herself staring into CM Punk's eyes. AJ smiled at his compliment. "You're so proud of yourself, aren't you?"

"Of course I am," squealed AJ, "Now, Kaitlyn knows why women aren't supposed to work out as much as she does. And she wonders why I call her man-arms."

"Well that's good for you," said Punk with a scoff, "But I'm just here to tell you that I don't have time for your crazy antics. As you can tell, I have a sleazy walrus and a Beast Incarnate on my hands. So I don't have the time to hang out with the likes of you."

_The likes of her?_ Believe it or not, that hurt AJ. "That's nice. You go find out the truth from Paul, even through he's just gonna lie to you anyway."

This time, it was Punk's turn to be hurt. "Lie to me? _Lie to me? _Paul is my best friend! He would _never _lie to me!"

"Sure," said AJ, "Because Paul hasn't lied to all his other friends before. Face the facts Punk. Paul cares about no one but himself. He does what's best for _him_. Paul set you up. Paul has betrayed you. And he's gonna lie to you." AJ inched closer, looking up into Punk's eyes, a serious look on his face. "And your gonna believe him." And then she skipped off.

Punk stood there, breathing in her vanilla sent which still lingered in the air. He couldn't help but wonder if the petite champion was right. _But she's crazy_, he told himself as he walked off.

But, as Kaitlyn knew first hand, crazy was smart.

* * *

Kaitlyn didn't want to cry anymore. She cried when AJ revealed that she was her secret admirer. She cried as she assaulted Aksana and that ref. She cried at Payback. She was done crying. Crying was a symbol of weakness.

And Kaitlyn was not weak.

So she sat on a crate, wondering what she would have to do to triumph over her former friend. She spotted Sheamus in the distance, talking to Kofi Kingston. She called him over, needing his advice.

"What's up?" Sheamus asked, his Irish accent booming. He noticed the frown on her face and he frowned too. He hated seeing Kaitlyn sad. "I saw what AJ did to you."

"I don't know what to do anymore," sighed Kaitlyn. Sheamus rubbed her back, trying to come up with a way to help her. Then it hit him.

"She tried to embarrass you," Sheamus said, "She dressed up as you and humiliated you. So why don't you do the same?" Kaitlyn looked up at him, a smile on her face. Sure, it was a simple idea. But she knew that simple was effective.

"You're the best!" Kaitlyn squealed, giving Sheamus a bone-crushing hug. Then she jumped off the crate and raced off.

The next week, Kaitlyn did exactly what Sheamus suggested. She took the blonde dye out of her hair, put on AJ's "Love Bites" shirt, put on shorts and knee high Chuck Taylors, and skipped out there. To be honest, Kaitlyn hated dressing up like her. She felt so exposed, even though she didn't cut her shirt up like AJ did.

Yet she enjoyed it so much. She spat out all the things she knew that got to AJ-specifically her various relationships. She even cost AJ her match against Natalya,which was something AJ couldn't do on Monday. And then she speared her into next week.

God, it felt good to have one up on AJ. She propped herself up against a wall, taking a deep breath. _So this is what victory feels like_, she thought. But Kaitlyn knew that the battle was long from over.

She headed towards the men's locker room, looking for Sheamus. She found him, alone, packing his bags and preparing to leave. "Hey Sheamus," she said, capturing his attention.

"Hey Kaitie," he responded, "What's up?"

"I just wanted to thank you for the idea," she said, "I did pretty good, didn't I?"

"You were amazing," Sheamus said, "You know, I would live to see you in those shirts more." Kaitlyn couldn't stop the blush from coming on.

"Maybe you will," shrugged Kaitlyn, smiling at the confused look Sheamus gave her. "As a bit of a thank you, I was wondering if maybe we could...you know...hang out tomorrow night?"

If Sheamus was drinking something, this would've been the time that he would've spat it out. She wanted to go out? With him? "Uh, sure. How about tomorrow at eight?"

To be honest, Kaitlyn didn't expect Sheamus to say yes. It was just a spontaneous thing-she didn't have any idea how tomorrow's "date" would turn out. But she couldn't wait to find out.

"Yeah. Eight is good." What did Sheamus have up his sleeve? Sheamus's sweet smile totally said something. But whatever it was, Kaitlyn was ready for it. She left, ready to change out if that ridiculous outfit she wore. As she changed, all she could think about was tommorow.

* * *

**OMG! Did any of you see Snackdown yesterday? Well, I'll only say that you need to see it, because something happened that will totally be in my story! So, pretty short, but now you have something to look forward to! A Kaitmus date? Punklee tension? Woah, what could possibly happen next? Review for a next chapter! :)**

**BlackWidow101**


	4. Dates Hurt Just Like Ladders

Sheamus swayed on his feet as he waited for Kaitlyn to answer the door. He clutched to the flowers, trying to prevent his pale hands from shaking. The door opened after a few moments, and Sheamus smiled at the sight of her. She wore a tight black dress and pumps. Her hair flowed elegantly down her shoulders. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was.

"Hey," she said with a playful glint in her hazel eyes. Her smile was infectious. "Ready to head out?"

"You bet," he responded. He led her to his car and helped her into the front seat. Sheamus plopped into the drivers seat and drove off.

"Where are we going?" Kaitlyn asked. Sheamus shook his head, refusing to answer her question. "Seriously? It's a surprise?" Sheamus nodded. "Whatever."

"I'm being romantic," said Sheamus. Kaitlyn giggled at his response and let him drive. She certainly didn't expect for him to be this cute, but she had to admit that he looked good in a grey polo shirt. She fiddled with her fingernails, suddenly worried about how this date would turn out. She was always worrying for no reason, and tonight would be no different.

Sheamus pulled up to a fancy restaurant. Leading her into the place, Kaitlyn couldn't help but think that she never heard of this place. A person led them to their seats and took their order. Sheamus didn't even look at the menu. He just asked for steak, mashed potatoes and string beans. Kaitlyn, being self-conscious, ordered the same.

"I like a woman who eats," said Sheamus after the waiter left to bring back the beets they ordered. Kaitlyn blushed. She hated being all flustered like this, but with Sheamus it was different.

"I have to stay in shape," answered Kaitlyn, "Imagine me being _skinny_." That got a laugh out of both of them. The waiter brought them their beers. "Let's make a toast," she said, picking up her glass. Sheamus smiled, picking up his. "To life, love, and the downfall of a certain crazy chick and ex best friend known as AJ Lee."Sheamus chuckled as they touched glasses, taking a sip.

"So you and AJ will _never _be friends again?" Sheamus asked. Kaitlyn shook her head. "Why not?"

"_Why not?_" Kaitlyn couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Sheamus, she hurting me."

"Only because you hurt her first," answered Sheamus.

"Where is this coming from?" Kaitlyn asked. She didn't want to talk about AJ. She suddenly had the feeling that this date was not going to go well.

"Look," said Sheamus, "I just miss the days when you and AJ were friends. It was adorable watching the two of you. But then Daniel and AJ got together and the two of you became distant."

"AJ left me," Kaitlyn hissed through gritted teeth, "She slapped me. She left me to go with Punk and Cena and Dolph. And now she thinks that _I _left _her_?" Kaitlyn took a deep breath. She didn't want to get upset, not during their date. Their food arrived, and the two ate in silence.

"I'm sorry," said Sheamus.

Kaitlyn kicked herself for being to stupid. "I'm sorry too. I really like you. It's just-" Sheamus held her hand, his warmth spreading through her body. She hoped that everything would turn out okay.

But Kaitlyn knew that AJ wouldn't rest until it doesn't.

* * *

"Hey AJ!" She groaned as she turned, watching Punk race over to her. "What does the crazy chick have up her sleeve tonight?"

"I'm going to beat Kaitlyn," said AJ with a sly smile, "Again. What does Mr. Best in the World have up his sleeve?"

"I'm going to become a three time Mr. Money in the Bank holder," Punk responded with a smirk. By now, the pair was used to this. They weren't friends-not by a long shot-but they still actually enjoyed each others company. AJ liked Punk better than any of her other exes anyway.

"I'm not too sure," kidded AJ, "Rob Van Dam is in there, and Daniel Bryan has won one before."

"You're rooting for Goatface?" Punk said with a scoff. AJ stool out her tongue and turned, ready for her match. Punk watched AJ grab Big E and skip out to the ring.

**xXx**

AJ clutched that Divas Title closer, frowning. The chants of "You screwed Ziggler!" rang through her ears. She hated that chant. She didn't screw him. She was only trying to help him. Yet no one saw that.

She watched the final Money in the Bank ladder match. Curtis Axel raced out there, ambushing Daniel Bryan. That part was fine. She watched CM Punk give Axel a GTS and couldn't help but giggle.

Punk gingerly climed the ladder and she found herself cheering him on. She watched as his tattooed fingertips were on the briefcase...until Paul hit him in the legs with another ladder.

AJ just stared at the TV in shock as Paul ambushed him. She recognized the look in Paul's eyes before he slammed the ladder in Punk's head. AJ winced at the impact of it. Punk collapsed to the ground and she watched the blood trickle down his face because of a gash in his cranium.

Punk was hurt. And that hurt AJ as well.

AJ raced to the trainer's office and waited. She sat on a chair next to the bed, waiting for Punk to arrive. He did, limping into the room with doctors. "AJ!" he gasped.

"I saw what happened," she said, standing up and approaching him. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Punk shooed off the doctors. They gave him five minutes to talk. "Look. I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me."

AJ ran her fingers through his hair, making sure to rub over the wound. She heard Punk wince in pain. She removed her hand, showing him the blood on her hands-_his _blood. "My hand says differently."

Skipping over to the sink, she washed off her hand. "I'm serious. I'll be okay. I don't want you getting into this. You'll get hurt, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I do."

"But I thought you hated me," said AJ.

"I don't hate you, but I don't like you either," responded Punk, "But still. I still...care." The doctors enter the room, telling AJ to leave. She did, but not before making eye contact with Punk. Her brown doe eyes said _I'm sorry._

AJ read Punk's expression as _I'm sorry too._

* * *

**Woah! An update! I had a severe case of writers block, but an episode of Spongebob cured it! So, how did you all like it? Leave it in a review! I'll posta slightly better chapter if you do!**

**BlackWidow101**


	5. I'll Make You Happy

To be quite honest, she did see the breakup coming. Yet it had hurt all the same. Dolph and her were drifting apart. They were separating, on opposite sides of the war. Dolph actually thought that Kaitlyn was the victim here. Dolph actually thought that AJ was crazy. But worst of all, Dolph didn't love her. She was used to the feeling. This had happened to her before. But this was different.

"Last Monday on Raw, I dumped my girlfriend AJ." Dolph took a breath before saying, "I'm sorry." Then Dolph flashed a smile before adding, "Sorry I didn't do it a hell of a lot sooner."

She heard those words. Those final eleven words that shattered AJ's heart and psyche almost instantly. She felt tears spring to her eyes. Letting a fierce scream, she grabbed strands of her hair, trying to control her anger. It didn't work, as she threw steel chairs around and bashed on them. She made a vow to herself not to let her exes get to her. But here she was, having another fit.

What happened next happened in a blur. Big E, after trying a few times, finally got AJ to calm down. Kind of. He pulled her into a tight embrace, letting her scream into his chest. Then he ran his hands through her hair, resting them on her cheeks. She stared up at him, watching him lean ever so closely. _Is he really about to kiss me? _she thought. She was right, although he ended up kissing her on the cheek. He backed off, letting AJ watch him walk away.

She definitely had some figuring out to do. Breathing a sigh of relief, she took off after him. "E! E! E!" She kept calling him as she ran to their locker room. He was there, packing as if that had never happened. "E! What was that all about?"

"I was trying to comfort you," said Langston with a shrug. To be honest, AJ wished that she could take this situation as coolly as Big E was. He was so relaxed, calm, as if he went around kissing her on a daily basis. To make things worse, people were going to jump to conclusions and assume that they were going to get together-if they weren't together already.

"Well you could've done it in a different way!" exclaimed AJ. "I mean really, why kiss me?"

"It was the only way to get you to calm down!" Big E argued. He took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm sorry for upsetting you. I just don't like seeing you through those little tantrums."

AJ soaked in all of Langston's words. The two had been friends for a while now. She had never been in a relationship where friendship developed into love. All her relationships had just went from zero to one hundred miles per hour and exploded. And to be honest, she never saw Big E as nothing more than a friend. Until now that is. And besides, AJ didn't want a boyfriend anyway.

"Sorry for snapping," she said finally, "I guess I was still mad about Ziggy-Dolph's words." Langston pulled AJ into another hug. She could get used to being in these arms. They were soft and comforting.

"AJ?" She whipped around and saw Punk standing at the door. She couldn't stop the blush that came to her face. She approached him, Big E in tow. "I saw everything." AJ cocked an eyebrow. "The kiss?"

AJ decided to say the stupidest thing on Earth. "Jealous?"

Punk scoffed and walked away. She cursed herself out for being so stupid. She felt like she always needed to be one step ahead. And now it was costing her. "Punk!" she called, chasing after him. She caught up to him. "I'm sorry. It was nothing, okay?"

"Fine, I believe you," sighed Punk. He smiled. "Wanna see all thirteen of my staples?" He bent over and AJ fiddled with his hair. She wasn't used to all this fluffy hair. She had seen him with his hair slicked back and practically bald. But now he was going for this Wolverine look. She hated to admit it, but it looked hot on him. "Oh Punkie Bear..." she muttered to herself as she found them. Thirteen of them closing up the wound on his head. "I also have suffered whiplash and strained ligaments in my left knee and right ankle. My ribs are also bruised, potentially broken, because of what Brock did on Monday."

AJ frowned. "I'm so sorry. I feel like a broken record, but I am. Brock makes Ziggy-Dolph-seem nice."

This time, Punk frowned. "I'm sorry about you and Dolph. Turns out he not so different from the rest huh?"

"You're the one who's different," said AJ, startling Punk. "Daniel abused me. Kane didn't want me. Cena was embarrassed of me. Dolph used me. And you actually care." The truth finally had revealed itself. Punk smiled. For the third time in the span of five minutes, she was pulled into a hug. Punk rested his chin on her head. He actually felt glad that he wasn't like the rest. And AJ was glad about that too. "You okay?" AJ asked, looking up into his eyes.

"Yeah," Punk said, smiling. "How about you?" She couldn't help but melt on the inside. That smile of his had always done that to her.

"I'm perfectly fine," responded AJ in a bright cheery voice. But Punk heard her voice crack. He had saw the sadness in her eyes and knew that she was lying. Punk just pulled her back into his arms, plotting about how to make AJ happy again.

* * *

Kaitlyn winced at the movement of her arm. That damn elbow was killing her. She sat in her home, watching Simpson reruns. Or more like they were watching her. She was laying on her couch trying to figure out a way to kill AJ(without actually killing her)and reclaim her Divas Championship.

There was a knock on her door and she couldn't help but groan. Rolling off the couch, she stumbled to the door and opened it. Her hazel eyes widened with surprise and pleasure when she saw Sheamus standing at her door. He had an awkward smile engraved on his face. He held a teddy bear that was holding a heart which read "Get Well Soon" and a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey there," she giggled.

"Howdy lass," he responded, "Can I enter?" She gestured for him to enter and he did, admiring her ridiculously simple yet breathtakingly beautiful home. "Nice house," he said, turning to her.

"Thanks," said Kaitlyn, "I love the flowers. And the bear." She took both items and placed it on the table. "You're so sweet."

"I don't really like being called sweet," Sheamus joked, "Handsome? Yes. Awesome? Yes. But sweet? That's a definite no."

"You sound like Daniel Bryan," giggled Kaitlyn, "Yes! No! Maybe so! Hey, look at my beard! I'm the tag team champions!"

"You pay a lot of attention to him," Sheamus said, "I think you like him."

"Ewww," responded Kaitlyn, sticking out her tongue. "Who would like that beard? And even if I did like him, I wouldn't go out with him because of how he treated AJ. I hate that girl, but he was a jerk. The way-" She smacked her hands over her mouth. Did she really just admit that?

"You hate Daniel because of how he treated AJ?" Sheamus asked. Kaitlyn avoided his gaze. She had always kept that in. She really did hate the Divas Champion. But she actually felt sorry for her. That was why she was skeptical about fighting her at first. Then she started dating Dolph and something in her changed-_a lot_. And after the whole "secret admirer" thing, her sympathy for her was lost in her rage and embarrassment. Yet here she was, opening up to Sheamus without really meaning to.

"I've grown to like him," she said finally. "But there's still, if Daniel hadn't hurt her, then this wouldn't even be happening."_  
_

"So you do care?" Sheamus couldn't stop asking questions. He didn't like seeing Kaitlyn like this, but he had to know the truth. And maybe-just maybe-he could fix everything.

"A bit," she said honestly, "But I'm trying not to. I shouldn't care. And now she hurt my elbow and I can't be there for another whole week." She groaned. "I need to stop."

Sheamus sighed. "Don't you worry, lass. Everything is going to be okay." Kaitlyn smiled. "Please don't call me sweet again." Kaitlyn burst out laughing, even snorting a few times. He loved it when she was this happy. Maybe fixing this whole feud with AJ would make her permanently happy.

And that was going to happen, no matter the costs.

* * *

**Great minds think alike! So how are Dolph Ziggler, Layla, Paul Heyman, and Brock Lesnar play into this? I'm sure you're wondering this. Don't worry-all will be resolved! Any predictions? Leave a review, favorite, follow, all that good stuff. See you next update!**

**BlackWidow101**


	6. Threats, Fights and Kisses

"I don't understand why I have to fight Kaitlyn..._again_!" AJ whined as Big E Langston stood beside her, his arms folded, silently listening. "I've defeated her _two times_ already! And she's always spearing me! Whenever Kaitlyn spears me, a baby cries, and you stand there and you _let it happen_! You don't do anything! Why don't you do anything?"

Big E sighed. He started to talk, but was interrupted by AJ's laughter. Why hadn't realized it before? "I know why. It's because you like me." She smiled at Big E's slight blush. "You just never know what I'm gonna do next, do you?" Smiling more, she skipped off to her locker room to retrieve her championship belt. Putting it around her tiny waist, she spun on her heels and nearly ran into Paul Heyman.

"Hello AJ," said Paul with a sly smile, "Long time no see." AJ scowled. She hadn't seen this man up close like this since last year. When she was Raw General Manager and actually _liked _John Cena and actually _hated _CM Punk. The moment was one of her most embarrassing-which says a lot considering the fact that she has had some pretty embarrassing moments. Paul had "proposed" to her, mocking the time when AJ did the same thing to CM Punk. Sure, that got the sleazy walrus a slap, but that still hadn't made her feel any better.

"That's a good thing," hissed AJ. She tried to maneuver her way around Heyman, but failed. Paul blocked the door, preventing the Divas Champion from escaping his slimy grasps.

His smirk grew at AJ's groan of frustration. "Oh relax, sweetie. I just want to talk," he said.

"Are you here to propose to me again?" scoffed AJ, "Because the answer is no."

Paul chuckled. "Don't worry. That's not why I'm here. I'm here to talk about the talks you've had with one CM Punk." Her face must've reflected some sort of shock, because Paul chuckled again. "Yes. I know. Someone has told me about your discussions with him."

"Who?" AJ asked. She needed to find the snitch who told him. She figured it was Kaitlyn herself. Or maybe her little knight in shining armor Sheamus. Perhaps Dolph or even Big E. But the answer that Paul had given was worse than all four of them combined.

"Why it was Mr. Punk himself." AJ felt her body turn cold. She didn't really know why, but she was sure that that was the ultimate betrayal on his part. Punk hated Paul-like, _really_ hated Paul. So why would he be talking to him? And why would he be saying that to him? It wasn't really a secret, she guessed, but why? "Yep. You've gotta hate a snitch. How could he spoil your secret relationship like that?"

She didn't know who she hated more-Paul Heyman for mocking her or CM Punk for betraying her. _He wouldn't do that_, she thought, _Right? _"He's not my boyfriend," AJ said finally, "Now hurry up and talk. I've got a match soon."

"Getting straight to the point, are we?" said Paul Heyman, slowly approaching her. AJ gave him the death glare of death glares as he spoke in a soft, hushed voice. "List closely, AJ. I think I found CM Punk's weakness. And that weakness...is _you_. And I am totally, completely, and utterly willing to exploit that weakness." His face was deathly close to hers as he whispered. "I am willing to make this as personal as possible. I'm going to be blunt about this-I am willing to hurt _you_ to hurt CM Punk." Her eyes were shiny with tears as she saw Paul smirk up close. "So if I were you, I would cut all my ties with Punk _completely_. I wouldn't speak to him. I wouldn't help him. I wouldn't even _think _of him. I'm warning you, AJ. Stay away from CM Punk and you'll be fine."

She just wanted to fall out-fall down to the ground and cry all night. Paul was going to hurt her and Punk. It wasn't even about her getting hurt. She could imagine Punk's face as he watched Curtis Axel-or worse, _Brock Lesnar_-beat her within an inch of her life. If she was lucky.

"AJ! AJ!"

She could hear Punk call her name from a distance. Paul's smirk grew. "I think that's my cue to go. I'll see you later AJ." He left, and AJ did exactly what she felt like doing. She dropped to the floor and let her tears loose. Sobbing. Hurting. Worrying. She crawled to a chair and helped herself up. She had a match tonight. She shouldn't be worrying. Punk burst through her door and their eyes met. "AJ," he said again. She made choking sound-she was sobbing that hard.

He raced to her, pulling her close. He let her cry into his chest. There wasn't a better feeling than this, having Punk in her arms again. "I did tell him," said Punk, "He asked if we were talking and I at first said no. He said he didn't buy it and walked of."

"You should've killed him," said AJ. She wasn't mad at him. Paul did all the lying for Punk. He was never the best liar himself. And who better to see through his lies than the best liar in the world Paul Heyman.

"Yeah," responded Punk, "I should've." Then, without so much as a warning, he leaned down and kissed her. It's like they have been waiting for this moment all of their lives. His hands framed her face as he gently explored, his lips soft against hers. Confused but aroused, she began to respond back eagerly, deepening the kiss herself. She hadn't felt this in a long time, yet it still felt the same-if not _way _better. Probably the latter.

She released a sigh as he let go, refusing to go too far as his foreheads rested on hers. It was just like that night on Smackdown when they kissed for the second time, only better. "Break a leg," whispered Punk before walking away.

* * *

Sheamus was glad he was alone in the locker room. He was attentively watching Kaitlyn's match with AJ. He almost didn't see Punk enter the locker room, muttering something about getting Paul under his breath. He watched him walk to the corner of the locker room before turning back to the television. He turned just in time to see Kaitlyn spear AJ and pin her. He smiled. _Job well done Kaitie_, he thought.

"Someone's having a good night." Sheamus turned and saw Punk, downing a bottle of water. "You're overly excited about Man-Arms's victory tonight."

Sheamus's smile subsided. "Excuse me?" he said. He knew-he just _knew_- that Punk didn't just call Kaitlyn that. And if he did-well, let's just say Punk's going to have to ice his bruises tonight.

"You heard me," said Punk with a smirk, "I said you're overly excited about Man-Arm's victory tonight."

"She's probably stronger than you," hissed Sheamus.

"She probably is," agreed Punk, "And that's not supposed to be true. She's a woman. Well, supposedly anyway." Sheamus's face was beginning to turn red out of rage. Why was he saying this?

"Watch what you say, fella," said Sheamus, "It could come back to haunt you."

"Awww, how sweet," mocked Punk, "You're standing up for your boyfriend."

"You're saying this because AJ got put in her place," Sheamus said, "You should get used to it." He turned, then thought of something else to say. There could only be one reason why he said that-and that reason was AJ. "You like her, don't you?"

Punk laughed. "No, I don't."

"Liar," said Sheamus, smirking, "You do like her. You miss her so much. You love how she's champion now. You love the little shirts she wears. Then again, maybe you don't like her. Maybe you just want to get in her pants again. News flash, fella. _Anyone _can get into her pants. She's a slut, Punk."

Punk's eyes darkened. "What did you say?" he asked, causing Sheamus's smirk to grow.

"I said _she's a slut_," he responded.

And just like that, a brawl ensued between the two. Punches were thrown, kicks flew, and a lot of property was damaged. Punk slammed Sheamus into the concrete wall, seething with rage. "AJ is not a slut," he said slowly, to make sure he understood. "And even if she was, only I get to call her that. Do you understand? _Me!_" He let Sheamus fall to the ground and walked off.

He clutched his head as he stood up. He was glad Punk was gone. He had to greet Kaitlyn and congratulate her. She beat him too it, racing into the room and gripping him in a hug. "Sheamus! I won! I won! I freaking won!"

"I saw," said Sheamus, trying to show his excitement for her and not his anger at Punk. It must not have worked, because Kaitlyn backed away.

"Are you okay?" she asked, noticing his face. Sheamus nodded, but she noticed him wince as he did so. "No you're not," she said suddenly concerned, "What happened? Please tell me!"

"CM Punk and I got into a fight," said Sheamus, "It's no big deal."

"You're hurt!" Kaitlyn exclaimed.

"No, I'm fine," he said, trying to calm him down. Yet it wasn't working, as Kaitlyn couldn't shut up. She talked about doctors, bandages, ice, all that stuff. Sheamus really hated seeing her worrying like that. So he slowly placed his hands on her face. Kaitlyn jumped at his warm touch. Time seemed to freeze as Sheamus slowly leaned down and press his lips to hers. His hands slowly made their way to her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Secretly, they both had desired this for so long.

"Let's go and get a beer," said Kaitlyn after Sheamus let her go.

Smiling, Sheamus responded with a definite, "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Forget Curtis Axel versus R-Truth. Punk just wanted one thing and one thing only: to hurt Paul Heyman. No one was going to get away with hurting AJ like that. Racing out of the backstage area and down the ramp, he grabbed Curtis Axel and slammed him into the barricade.

And then there were two.

Punk couldn't help but smile wickedly as she saw the look of pure fear on Paul Heyman's face. Sliding into the ring as Paul tried to jump the railing, he grabbed him and yanked him away from safety. Clutching him by his neck, he wanted to hurt him so bad-so very bad-and he would've if Curtis Axel hadn't ambushed him from behind.

He shoved him away, allowing Paul to try to escape again. Punk grabbed him; he had his fingertips on his neck but Curtis Axel interrupted him again. He ate a GTS for his efforts. Jumping onto the announcer table, he saw Paul Heyman on the entrance stage. He sent him a death glare before walking backstage.

_Walking backstage...AJ! _Punk jumped off the table and sprinted backstage. Racing to her locker room, he knocked and called her name. "AJ!" There was no answer. He burst into the room, not expecting AJ to be sitting there and talking to Layla. "Um, hello," he said awkwardly.

"I have to go," said Layla, standing up and rushing away.

AJ groaned. "What a great time to come bursting in here Punk," she said.

"I needed to check on you," Punk responded, "Paul came back here and I got worried. You know, since I nearly choked him to death tonight. Then again, there's nothing to worry about. We've got Paul, Brock and Axel on our hands and the most important thing is me running of Layla."

"I'm sorry," sighed AJ, "It's just that I was trying to get Layla to betray Kaitlyn." Punk awkwardly chuckled at the mention of the two-toned Diva. He had said some pretty unflattering things about her, and that only lead to a fight with Sheamus. He knew why too. Sheamus liked Kaitlyn. He somehow was able to turn the tables and make Punk mad as hell by calling her a slut. It was cliche, but it had worked, pushing him over the edge enough to fight him. "Punk?" AJ snapped him out of his thoughts.

"We have to go," he responded, taking her hand and leading her out of the locker room. They left the arena and headed to his car. On their way there, the pair bumped into Sheamus and Kaitlyn, who were leaving as well.

AJ and Punk passed by the two, but not without cold stares. AJ glared at Kaitlyn, who glared back. _If only looks could kill_, AJ thought. She turned away, sighing. To be honest, she just wanted all this crap in her life-Kaitlyn, Paul, Dolph-to be over. She had almost ripped out the Show-Off's hair tonight, and she predicted that there would be more hair pulling in the future.

* * *

**I have a couple things to say. 1) I think I made myself hate Paul Heyman more typing this. I don't know why, but the very thought of him doing this to AJ is enough to make my blood boil. 2) I think I'm not put any Punklee or Kaitmus in the next chapter. The Smackdown of this week is going to be featured next chap, with AJ versus Kaitlyn for the Divas Title. I want to focus a bit more of their feud. However, Punk and Sheamus may be featured in it, just without their respective ladies. 3) This came out way longer than I was expecting. I didn't even plan on the Punk/Sheamus fight scene. It just came to me and I had to write it! 4) I truly do not think that there is someone who is looking forward to Summerslam more than me. I'm sure there is(CM Punk, Daniel Bryan, ect.)but I just can't wait. I'm literally crossing off the days until August 18.**

**Woah. Sorry for ranting! Anywho, another update! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed typing it. Review review review! You know you want to! And have too! ;)**

**BlackWidow101**


	7. Betrayal! And Discussions?

_Oh my God. Did she really just do that? _AJ may have been dazed, but she did hear it. There was a loud cry of "NO!" followed by a shriek of "What are you doing?" With the evidence before her, she was able to comprehend the situation.

Layla had just betrayed Kaitlyn.

She attacked Kaitlyn from behind and rolled her into the ring. Putting her in the Black Widow, she screamed at her to tap, and Kaitlyn obliged. A chorus of boos echoed in AJ's ears, but she ignored them as she snatched her Divas Title and exited the ring.

Layla was there, greeting her with a smirk. To be honest, AJ was shocked. Sure, on Monday, she tried to get Layla to do this, but she had refused. It also didn't help that Punk barged in her locker room as she tried to sway her. Yet here Layla was, holding her hand.

AJ looked up at the Titantron, watching the replay. She was able to see the betrayal in full. AJ smiled, but deep inside, she was anything but happy. To be honest, she felt sorry for the two toned Diva. For an split second, she remembered when she slapped Kaitlyn because she called Daniel Bryan a jerk. She remembered ambushing her countless times backstage.

Maybe Kaitlyn didn't betray AJ after all. Maybe AJ had been the one doing the betraying.

The pair skipped off backstage. After they got there, AJ let go of Layla's hand. "Mind explaining what that was?" she shrieked. Layla only smiled and skipped off. AJ had done that countless times.

She was getting a taste of her own medicine. And her medicine didn't taste that good.

She raced down the halls in search for Big E Langston. Punk wasn't here-which she hated-but at least she had someone to talk to. She found him in their locker room. "E! We have to talk!"

"Yes, we do," Langston responded, "What was that?"

"What? That whole thing with Layla?" AJ said and Langston nodded. AJ sighed as she shrugged her shoulder. "I don't know."

"Just because I can't be ringside during your matches doesn't mean you have other people help you win," Big E said. AJ looked around the locker room, avoiding his gaze and trying to figure out why he was so mad.

"I'm confused. Where is this coming from?" AJ asked. Langston only continued to shake his head. She knew that he was the big imposing figure-this silent freak that never uttered a word. Yet this silence in the room was confusing her. And upsetting her. And driving her crazy. Big E seemed to since that, but AJ screamed "E!" to make sure he understood.

"Look. Since Dolph isn't here anymore, it is my duty to protect you," explained Langston. She remembered that her and Punk knew about their relationship. She stopped herself about thinking about Paul Heyman knowing too as Langston continued. "I don't know why you're not around anymore, and when you are, you just whine and complain." He turned, but quickly whipped around. "This has something to do with Punk, doesn't it?"

AJ found her opening and closing her mouth like a fish. He was smart-she would know-yet she didn't know he'd figure it out that quick. Then she remembered when he kissed her and Punk saw. He was pretty upset about the ordeal, and Big E had watched as she ran off and comforted Punk. And she and him _had_ been distant recently.

Like always, she was the problem.

"I'm so sorry," AJ said, "How can I make it up to you?" The glint in Big E's eyes told the entire story. It was going to be something she really didn't want to do. But the sincere smile on his face told her that it was something that she really needed to do.

* * *

Kaitlyn found herself sobbing in her locker room. Just when AJ couldn't ruin her life more than she already had, she does it! She embarrassed her and hurt her with the 'secret admirer' ploy, she took her title at Payback, she made her tap at Money in the Bank. And just when Kaitlyn defeated her-just when things were going good-she has her best friend Layla betray her as well.

_Every rose has its thorns_, she thought, blowing her nose in another tissue.

She hated everything. She just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. No one would care anyway. The mere thought of that brought fresh tears to her. She broke out in another terrible sob, burying her face in her hands.

Suddenly, her phone buzzed in her pocket and she slowly took it out. Her face-and mood-brightened at the text. It was from Sheamus, a man that she had grew to love overtime. He was her knight in shining armor. And he obviously felt the same way.

_Hey Kaitie. I saw what happened. Are you okay?-Sheamus_

Kaitlyn released a sigh. She already was typing on the keyboard, typing "Yes. I'm fine." But that was a lie. A dirty lie. Erasing all her words, she wiped her eyes before typing her response and sending it.

_No, not really. I'm more hurt and disappointed if anything. But don't you worry. I'll be fine. How's your arm?-Kaitlyn_

There was an immediate answer.

_If you say so. And my arm? It hurts like hell. But a tough fella like me can take it! The surgery was successful, and I'm getting ready to go into rehab.-Sheamus_

She hated it that Sheamus suffered a torn labrum in his left shoulder at this time. Just when he was the only ray of sunshine in her life, he gets hurt. Of course he was here in spirit, but still. She longed for him and she couldn't wait to see him again.

_Great! I'll keep it short so you can go get better. I miss you and good luck! :)-Kaitlyn_

She had just sent the text when there was a knock on her door. Since her mood had lightened up, she stood up and walked to the door. Wiping the ruined makeup from her face and taking a deep breath, she opened the door with a bright smile. "Hello the-" She stopped mid sentence, staring at the person who was staring back at her. Her smile dropped, turning into a scowl.

AJ Lee smirked. "Well that's not a pretty face." Kaitlyn didn't answer. AJ dropped her smirk, taking in a deep breath herself. "Look. We need to talk."

* * *

**This story is almost over! Next chapter will be the final! So I decided to leave you off with a cliffie. Reviews are appreciated, as always. So leave one. Everyone enjoy Summerslam! :)**

**BlackWidow101**


	8. It Was Us All Along

**The final chapter! I hope you enjoyed this little fic of mine. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Kaitlyn just stared at AJ, watching her rock back and forth on her feet. Did she really want to talk? To her? The one person AJ hated?

She knew she was going to regret this. "Come in." AJ walked past her, plopping onto a seat. Releasing a nervous sigh, Kaitlyn took a seat beside her. "What do we need to discuss?"

AJ really was shocked. She had expected Kaitlyn to slam the door in her face. She so far hasn't her seethe with rage or become all hostile with her. Taking a deep breath, AJ said, "We need to talk about everything."

Kaitlyn knew what she meant by "everything". Their fractured friendship. "Oh. Okay," she responded, because she didn't really know what to say. "What is it?"

To be honest, AJ didn't know _what _to say. Here she was, sitting next to her best friend turned bitter enemy. Then again, it _was _against her will. Big E Langston had told her to do this. Well, more like _forced _her to do this.

"Here's the thing Kaitlyn," began AJ. "I thought you left me. I thought that I abandoned you when I needed you most." AJ released a small nervous laugh before she added, "Well I thought wrong."

Kaitlyn cocked an eyebrow. AJ was _really _here. She was _really _seeing things her way. And a part of Kaitlyn couldn't help but think that AJ was _really _lying.

"Don't start," Kaitlyn scoffed, "I'm not in the mood to hear your lies."

"I'm not lying," said AJ, "I'm just here...Look. I don't _want _to be here. But I _need _to be here. So here I am. I'm here against my will, but here I am. Just please listen to me. _Please!_"

Kaitlyn took a deep breath. She knew that she was going to regret this too. "I'm listening."

"I know where this all started," began AJ, "This all started on April 27, 2012 when I slapped you. You know, after you called Daniel Bryan a jerk?" To be honest, the memory was so far away yet so vivid in her mind. "Yeah. Then I did it again the next week. Then we had a match on May 11, 2012 and you won by disqualification when I refused to stop hitting you after the opening bell."

"Yeah, I remember," was all Kaitlyn could say. To be honest though, she didn't think AJ would remember. Kaitlyn didn't think that her mind went back that far. She thought AJ's mind consisted of evil thoughts of her ex friends and lovers. But she realized that basically everybody was an ex friend. She basically had no one. The only thing she had was the Divas Championship, and every Diva in the back was determined to take that as well. And here Kaitlyn was, worrying about all her friends because all her friends in the past had betrayed her. There was AJ and Layla. Even Natalya had betrayed her when she aligned herself with Beth Phoenix. Sure, the pair were good friends again, but Kaitlyn totally believed that history can _always _repeat itself.

"So here I am, saying this," said AJ, "I just want all this crap to be over." If Kaitlyn would've been drinking something, she definitely would've spat it out all over AJ's face. Her words reflected in her mind. _Over. Over. Over. I just want all of this crap to be over._

And, to be honest, Kaitlyn agreed with her.

* * *

"Punkie Bear!" AJ was screaming her pet name for Punk, but she didn't care. "Punkie Bear!" She was getting a few weird looks(and by a few I mean a lot)but AJ was fiercely determined to find her Punk. She had practically tore down the arena trying to find him, and he was nowhere to be found.

"AJ?" She stopped at the call of her name. She spun and saw Kaitlyn fiddling with her fingers. "Um...hey." Things were awkward between the two as Kaitlyn and Dolph had defeated Langston and AJ. But AJ did see this moment as progress. Before, the two probably would've been trading insults and rolling around having a vicious catfight.

"Hello Kaitlyn," she responded a bit hesitantly. To be honest, she was so used to calling her Man-Arms or She-Hulk that saying her name was a weird feeling. She tilted her head. "I'm a bit busy finding my..._friend_."

"Well I know where your _friend _is," said Kaitlyn. AJ's eyes lit up, causing her to smile. "Follow me." AJ obliged. "So, CM Punk huh?" Kaitlyn didn't know that she gave second chances until the night she admitted that she wanted all of this to be over.

"Yeah," admitted AJ with a blush, "He's a good guy once you get to know him. And I'll admit that I didn't really know him a year ago. All I knew then was that Daniel broke my heart, Punk _seemed _like a nice guy, and that he digs crazy chicks. And at that time, that was all I needed to know."

"Didn't he hate your guts while you were Raw GM?" Kaitlyn inquired.

"Yes he did," said AJ, "But I think that that was his way of trying not to kiss me on national television." The two shared a laugh. Surprisingly, nothing was awkward between them anymore. That chemistry that the two had was still buried deep inside them, and they were just getting to let it out in a positive way. The two walked until Kaitlyn stopped at the door of the trainer's office. "He's here?" she asked. She really wasn't surprised-Punk did have that grueling match with Brock Lesnar earlier tonight.

"Yep," Kaitlyn said, "And he's not alone either." She knocked. The door opened and there Punk stood, holding an ice pack to his neck. "Hello Punk."

"Hi Kaitlyn," he responded. Then he spotted AJ behind her. "AJ. Walking together I see."

"Only because she knew where you were," AJ said immediately. It wasn't really a lie-more like an exaggeration. She didn't even think about how it would look that two sworn enemies were taking a stroll together. Or maybe she just didn't care how it would look. She entered the room ans saw Sheamus sitting on a chair, his arm in a black sling.

"Sheamus!" Kaitlyn called, racing over to him and plopping onto his lap.

"Don't kill him," Punk told Kaitlyn(causing Kaitlyn to stick out his tongue and AJ to giggle),closing the door and wrapping his empty arm around AJ's puny waist. "Good thing you two came here. There's something we needed to tell you." He jumped onto the bed, AJ plopping next to him. "Sheamus, do the honors."

All eyes turned to the injured Irishman as he said, "Our plan worked."

There was a long lingering silence before AJ spoke up. "What plan?"

"The plan to get the two of you to be friends again," Sheamus said, "We were all tired of watching you too go back and forth. It was driving AJ crazy. It was breaking Kaitlyn's heart. So after the Raw when you two fought, Punk and I decided to hatch a spontaneous plan to get you two to think about everything. We got Layla to betray Kaitlyn and we got Big E Langston to get all mad at AJ. And now...here we are!"

Shock radiated of the Divas faces. It was a plan? A ruse? Their boyfriends were in cahoots all along?

AJ let out a laugh. "Well, you got me. You beat the Black Widow in her own game." Than got a laugh out of everyone.

"So we're cool?" asked Kaitlyn.

AJ thought for a moment. There was a lot of people that she wasn't cool with. The Funkadactlys, The Bellas, just about all the Divas. Daniel Bryan, John Cena, Kane, and especially Dolph Ziggler. Yet here she was, gaining a few friends. Big E Langston, Layla, CM Punk. And she was willing to get a few more.

'Yeah, we're cool," AJ answered with a smile.

* * *

**Well, it's over! Finished! Completed! I didn't really want this to be all that long anyway. And summer's almost over, which means that school is beginning to start. That means that I'm gonna be scarce for a while. Don't worry! You'll still see me! Anyway, ****I have some thanks to do. Thanks to all the favoriters, followers, and reviewers. Your love and support really means a lot to me. Thanks again! :)**

**BlackWidow101**


End file.
